


To die for love

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, hanahaki, learning to be a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: Post-season 1, the apocalypse didn't happen and the mansion is still standing.A rather persistent cough turns out to be quite something else. In real life people don't die because of unrequited love, do they? At last that is what Five thought.He might be wrong.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 150
Kudos: 248





	1. This bud of love...

It had started as a persistent cough that he wrote of as his immune-system not being up to speed with the current time-period. 

It had never bothered him before but he'd figured that with everything that had happened his stubborn body had to give in one day and wasn't it so that people always got sick in when things quieted down? 

He'd finally found a time to be, to rest. Of course fickle fate would find a way to sour it for him just the tiniest bit. 

The sore throat was obviously due to the coughing. It was annoying but it would get better in time. He ignored it. There was work to be done and he'd made his body obey him through discomfort and pain before. 

Too often perhaps. 

Still, it was inconsequential. 

There was tightness in his chest after that and he'd grouchily admitted to himself that perhaps this once sheer stubbornness wasn't going to cut it. 

It might probably be a slight infection but it would be stupid not tot seek the help from an excellent nurse with a well-equipped sickroom when she was right there in the building. So he sought out Grace who'd know what antibiotics were best in this time and age.

It wasn't an infection. At least not the kind he'd thought he had.

A fairytale disease, something from an other world.

Something that must have clung to him when he jumped through parallel worlds.

A simple X-ray showed what neither of them had expected to find. 

Roots.

A primary one deep in his lungs, branching out in every direction. Tiny roothairs entangled in the bronchia, almost indistinguishably from the tissue. Roots and human veins a fine widespread dark web, a parasite that would kill him, slowly but surely. 

From the heart a shoot sprouting up though his trachea, the small leaves of the plant irritating the back of his throat. 

Grace had done all the tests she could think of and then some more, had even determined what plant it was. 

Five had meanwhile done the research on this strange occurrence himself, had found nothing in all the medical journals of the world. 

It was Pogo who had put an old and dusty publication on top of the books of Five's desk.

Fictional diseases. 

Five had scoffed at it, tried to sweep it aside but the butler had stayed put, a strong hand holding down the book and a weathered finger pointed at an encircled paragraph. 

"Pogo I don't have time for fantasy or other impossible nonsense."

"Master Five, in the eyes of most of the world our entire household consists of creatures from a fictional world,"

Pogo shook his head gravely, "This fits all the symptoms my dear boy. Read it, please."

The sadness in his eyes and the soft plea made Five hesitate. 

Reginald had been a cruel tyrant, ruling the household with an iron fist. 

But Grace, Pogo... They had been more humane than the man who had bought them to be his children. 

Reginald had dictated but Pogo had educated, had done what little he could to let all seven of them pursue their own interest. A little leeway where he shielded them from his master's strict vision of what the children were to be.

Reginald must have known, there was nothing that escaped his noticed after all but Pogo must have stood up for them Five had come to realize during his long decades alone. And because of that Five listened to the old butler.

So he took the honeyed cup of tea that was offered him and read the text. 

And read it again. 

It fit. It fit in every which way.

Hanahaki.

A one-sided love that would kill him. 

From his lungs a flower symbolizing the object of his unrequited affection would grow. Eventually the flowers would block his airways, would suffocate him. Death in bloom.

He had no doubt who the beloved one was. 

\---


	2. I love thee with a love that shall not die

Five huffed a wry laugh when he read the description of the plant that was growing in his lungs. 

Delpinium. 

In the language of flowers a symbol for cheerfulness but also used to convey the remembrance of loved ones who have passed. Joy, encouragement, protection... 

All that, it fit _him_ perfectly.

Beautiful but touched by death. Life and death entwined. Joy and grief. 

That was his love.

And it was going to kill him.

Five had lived through decades in a wasteland, had survived his time in service of the Commission, had averted the apocalypse. 

Only to be choked by flowers that were rooted in his lungs.

He couldn't die, his work wasn't done yet. 

He'd had so little time with his family, he'd fought so long to get back to them. 

Their deaths had haunted him for decades and he'd done everything in his power to change fate. They had to live and if that meant he had to die then so be it.

Against all odds they'd survived and Five found that there was still so much to do. 

He'd found his siblings broken, drifting. Alive but not living.

Five had rewritten time itself, he'd change the paths his siblings were on too. Anything to ensure a bright future for them.

He wasn't done, he couldn't die.

Not yet. 

\----


	3. Dying is easy

Some of their hopes and dreams were easy to read and took just some nudging, a little of threatening, a few false signatures here and there... 

Allison's life was her daughter. Joint custody was an easy thing to arrange and she obviously didn't have a clue as to how things had happened when she beamingly introduced Claire to her uncle Five. A bright child who brought laughter in the dark house and found uncles and an aunt who doted on her. 

He'd never thought Vanya to be as good with children as he came to see she was in the time that followed. His quiet sister clearly enjoyed spending time with her niece. Found an anchor and a measure of peace as she dealt with the secrets uncovered and the trauma that had followed. 

So Five thought about Vanya's patience, her passion for the violin. The way she smiled as her music soothed and quieted the turmoil in her heart and head. 

A discreet word here and there, some charm and the disguise of being a young father, and mothers flocked to him to inquire about violin-lessons for their offspring. 

A class of little violinists to be and Vanya in the center as their idol. Adored and self confident, sure in her abilities.

Extra-ordinary.

\--

His brothers were harder to read so Five took his time. Got used to living instead of surviving and learned about what the world had become, who they had become. 

He watched as they got reacquainted with each other. It seemed they all had been adrift, ships passing in the night and lives touching but never leaving a mark. 

The curse that they thought their powers to be overshadowing their lives.

\--

Five didn't know how to have conversations that were not work-related. He'd talked with Delores during that long time but deep down he'd been very much aware that it was just him answering his own questions. And yet he found himself wishing for Delores to be at his side, she would have known what to say. 

His body felt wrong and his reflection still took him off guard now and then. 

He kept his clothes in his old bedroom but even when Reginald had been alive it had never been private and these days it felt way too exposed. So he stashed his valuables under a floorboard in the attic and slept in hotels all over town. 

And every morning he forced himself to go down to the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. At breakfast there was little conversation wanted and it allowed him to get used to being around people while having no assignment, no madcap plan driving him. 

He'd once bragged he knew how to do everything.

He didn't know how to do this.

Surviving had been easy but living? Living was hard.

\-----


	4. Show your heart through your deeds

Diego had clearly made it his twin mission to make sure that Grace no longer did all the chores on her own and that his brothers had at least one proper meal a day. 

Five feigned to be engrossed in the newspaper as mother and son worked side by side, easy conversation flowing as they cooked together. A middling-to-decent cook Diego proved himself to be an excellent baker and as Grace made dinner Diego worked on dessert. 

Their background presence was strangely pleasant and soon Five was truly immersed in an article about Cormorant Fishermen. 

An indignant yell, laughter and Five looked up to find Diego chasing after Klaus, the latter throwing Five something, grinning wildly while vaulting over the table and dashing out of the kitchen, Diego in hot pursuit. 

Grace smiled at him and shook her head, "Those boys. Eat up, he's made more than enough."

Five took a bite out of the cookie Klaus had tossed at him, peanut-butter and s'mores. 

Yes, Diego was an excellent baker. 

\----

He had holed up in Reginald's office and started to read through the man's journals. 

Five wondered whether it was sheer arrogance or a testament to what Reginald had already been able to get away with that he man had left these out in the open. Almost out in the open, the safe where they had been stored had merely taken him half an afternoon to crack. 

Years and years of child abuse written down in Reginald's neat cursive. Experiment upon experiment and not even the minute details of Ben's death held an ounce of emotion. 

They had been test subjects, not living breathing children desperate for some affection. Five's own disappearance labelled as the loss of a valuable asset. Gone before there were benefits to be reaped. 

"Perhaps we should have burned these together with the old man."

Jolting upright he was grateful that if the Commission had taught him one thing it was to appear composed when he was most assuredly not. 

Klaus handed him glass of whiskey that could only have been topped by simply offering Five the whole bottle,

"His life was these experiments after all, they should have joined him in death."

Five remembered what Reginald had written about Klaus powers. About the little boy locked in the mausoleum, screaming and begging until his voice was gone.

Five looked up at Klaus, at the bright smile that did not reach the man's eyes,

"Have you read these?"

"I've lived though it once, that was more than enough."

Taking a swig of his own drink Klaus turned, "Pogo was looking for you, wanted your opinion on something. It sounded urgent."

Five followed as Klaus talked a mile a minute about the menu of a new coffee shop not too far away, half promised to try their dark roast and shortbread.

When he returned to the study the journals were gone. In the fireplace danced a fire warmer and more welcoming than Reginald had ever been. 

The only good thing Five learned that day was that the dark roast and shortbread _were_ extra-ordinary. 

\----

Luther was surprisingly proficient with needle and thread and hiding his amused smile behind his cup of coffee Five watched as Klaus wheedled and whined for Luther to fix the frayed hem of the kimono he was wearing. It looked soft and well-worn, eggshell-blue and embroidered with cherry blossoms and dragonflies. The way the sleeves moved with Klaus' energetic gesticulating was oddly captivating. Slender wrists and long fingers, the flash of a collarbone...

Coffee sloshed over his fingers and Five realized he'd been staring. 

Luther gave in in the end and as Five watched Luther's pleased smile as Klaus swanned out Five wondered... Luther had been moping, had slumped down at the kitchen table and proceeded to perfect his brooding. There was none of his former bad mood left now. 

Had Klaus truly come to beg for a favor, asked for something that he could easily have done himself? He could have asked Grace, could have gone to a tailor. But no, he had asked Luther and... 

Five narrowed his eyes as he thought about the whole interaction between his brothers. Had Klaus come to cheer Luther up? And was what Luther wanted was to be needed? Well, the latter was obvious but first? Was Klaus, in his own chaotic way, looking after his brothers? He truly had to pay closer attention to Klaus. 

\----


	5. The voice of the dead was a living voice to me

By the looks of it Diego hadn't been on night patrol. Uncharacteristically dressed in pajamas he sauntered in, plucked the flask of whatever alcohol it was today from Klaus' hand with a mild, "It's Tuesday, on Tuesdays you are sober." 

Interest peaked Five laid down his paper and reached for another piece of toast. Eyes on Diego Klaus nudged the jam in Five's direction while whining, "I need _some_ fortification, they always look gruesome and..." 

"Nope, I need Catherine to confirm something for me."

"Half her face is missing!"

"You don't have to look at her. She uses sign language. Look at Effie, she will be translating."

Diego poured three glasses of orange-juice, sliding one over at Five, "Morning Five, or by the looks of it goodnight for you. Did you even sleep?"

Plunking down opposite Klaus Diego shoved another glass at Klaus, "Drink up, we've got an appointment in an hour.

"They are ghosts, they are used to waiting."

"I'm not, come on. Just let me know if I need to start the music."

Klaus nodded quietly, shot a small grateful smile at Diego and Five hadn't felt this out of the loop since... 

He couldn't remember since when actually. Part of him wondered if this was what life was for ordinary people. Unhappily he heard himself ask the exact same question he had so often bluntly dismissed when they came from those around him, those slowing him down, "What is going on?"

Diego grinned at him, "We're solving crime baby!"

Klaus snorted, "We can't solve crime if Five kills you for calling him baby." 

Laughing green eyes but not laughing at him, laughing with him and something tightened in Five's chest.

Klaus pointed at himself, "I'm Ned, he's Emerson." His face brightened and he turned to the empty chair next to him, "That so makes you Chuck." Klaus dissolved into giggles and Five's eyebrows rose higher and higher as Klaus seemed to hold a heated debate with the air.

Diego's expression was both fond and wistful until he felt Five's eyes on him and Five watched him school his face into a mask of nonchalance. It was too early to examine his feelings about that and Five locked the odd feeling away,

"What is going on?"

He couldn't believe he was repeating himself and Diego looked at him with far too discerning eyes before unexpectedly patiently explaining, "We're solving cold cases. Klaus talks with the victims, I follow up leads. Norman does the take-ins."

Five took a sip of the orange juice to give himself some time to digest this, shot a glance at Klaus who still engaged in an animated conversation with...

Pieces started to fall in place. Klaus could talk to the dead. He knew from experience that certain... substances could suppress his powers so... Klaus could only talk to the dead when being sober. According to statistics most murder victims knew their killers. A detective that got his clues from first hand accounts...

He felt the corners of his mouth pull up and his eyes met Diego. His brother looked very pleased with himself and this once Five had to give credit where due. Not that he would say it out loud of course, "How long has this been going on?"

"Hmm, four months? It took some time to organize things on the other side. But now we've got Norman to arrange all that. No cases older than 50 years, speak English or arrange a translator and all that..."

"Who is Norman?"

"Cop. Deceased of course."

"The music?"

"Drowns out the voices."

Five couldn't help but look at Klaus again, "You split the profits of obviously. But what's in it for him?"

Turning back he found Diego staring at him with a very thoughtful expression, an expression that once again swiftly vanished. A huff that was somewhere between laughter and curiosity and a flicker of what almost seemed like approval, like Five had done something unexpected but good,

"They stay away from him for the rest of the day."

Klaus laughter was bright and alive in the silence of the kitchen. He didn't seem to notice his brothers' solemn mood. 

Five wondered why he'd never noticed the empty chair that was pulled out, the extra cup on the table. 

Five had mourned his family for decades but now the pain felt as fresh as when he'd first read about Ben's death in Vanya's book,

"This was Ben's idea wasn't it?"

Diego didn't try to hide his grief from Five and it was oddly comforting, 

"He was always the best of us."

He watched Klaus as the seance turned to his living brothers, his smile reaching his eyes for once and Five nodded, 

"He was."

\----


	6. A long lost home in his eyes

Strangely enough Diego seemed the most well-adjusted of them all. 

Diego who held down a job, had friends and flings and an apartment of his own. 

Diego who clad in leather and treated his knives as his lovers. 

Diego who could wield his words as weapons as well, sharp and cutting, designed to hurt. But always softened for one person. Grace. 

Even Five thought of Grace as their mother. They'd never truly met any other mothers but from what he'd read Grace was everything one could wish for in a mother. She always had time to listen to them, to help them where she could. Caring, supportive and patient, so patient. The complete opposite of the man who build her. 

In all the chaos of those first days Five had watched Diego's desperate search through the house for Grace. Silently had watched him kneel down at his mother's feet and seen the desperation in Diego's eyes as he'd held Grace's hand, traced the stitches on her arm and asked her about her well-being. 

Diego had always loved fiercely, a soft heart under a tough mask which only showed around his mother. No wonder when being raised in a house where showing one's emotions was marked down as flaw. 

Ever since his return Five had seen glimpses of a brother he had never come to know in his younger years. Concern, mainly aimed at Klaus. Gruff caring and covert acts of kindness. 

These days he seemed to be more often at the mansion than at his own apartment. Cooking and competitive snooker. Bickering about what movie to watch on movie night and showing up at Five's room when Five failed to come down for a Star Wars marathon,

"It's family night, Klaus is making Margaritas, come on." 

Diego left without waiting for an answer and Five caught up with him on the stairs. Hid his smirk as Diego startled and missed a step. Jumping to the living room Five nearly lost his balance tripping over one of the many cushions Klaus had amassed. 

A hand on his shoulder steadied him and the smell of that now so familiar cologne kept him from lashing out in defense. 

"You're here, good." A glass with something vibrant was thrust at him and Five eyed it distrustfully, no drink was ever supposed to look like that, 

"That's no Margarita."

Warm laughter and that hand still on his shoulder, squeezing softly, pulling him closer to Klaus.

"It's better, try it."

From the corner of his eye he caught Klaus batting eyelashes at him and pouting exaggeratedly, the expression quickly turning into a wide grin when seeing Five look. 

Something tightened in his chest and Five quickly snatched the glass out of Klaus' hand, took a sip. The sweet smell a pleasant accompany to Klaus' cologne and the burn of the liquor made him cough. 

"Klaus, try not to kill Five before we've started the movie."

Diego clapped him on the shoulder as he sauntered by. Klaus drew away to grab another, almost sparkling drink, from the bar. Five took another sip to make up for the sudden loss of warmth.

He coughed again and looked appreciative at his drink. It wás good. He wasn't sure though if the alcohol that was used in the mix was meant for human consumption.

Klaus plunked down on the couch, miraculously not spilling a drop on his drink, not even when Diego kicked his feet aside so he could sit too. 

Five claimed the armchair for his own and let his mind quiet down as the protagonist learned about the way of the Force. Diego and Klaus amiable squabbled all through the movie and Five watched them quietly. Diego argued the practicality of Darth Vader's costume while pulling a soft throw from the back of the couch and putting it over Klaus. 

Drowsily Five stared at where it didn't cover Klaus' hip, the low riding jeans and the glimpse of golden skin, all smooth and soft looking...

He woke in a dark room, a blanket covering him and a glass of water on the table beside him.

\--

He watched Diego as he quietly talked with Grace while making pancakes for breakfast. The flash of sadness as Grace asked him to bring home some fresh flowers.  
Five had watched the camera feeds when things had quieted down, had seen how Reginald had made Grace complicit, had taken away what little free will she had. He had learned that Grace never had had a place to call her own in a house with so many rooms. 

He had sat down with her in the afternoon and she had talked about the paintings, her views, and the longing in her voice was clear.

And then Five had spoken with Pogo.

Adjustments in her programming were possible if she wanted them. Time of her own, a life out of service and freedom to go wherever she wanted. 

\--

Five smiled as he heard her discuss possibilities with Diego and the soft radiance of his brother's happiness at the prospect of all the places they would visit together, the things they would do.

He caught Klaus watching the two too, his hand on his chin and something soft and wistful in his expression. As if feeling Five's stare those green eyes were suddenly on Five and Five couldn't look away. 

Long ago in another lifetime while reading her one of her beloved romance novels he'd scoffed at Delores about the expression of eyes being the windows of the soul being utter drivel.

But here and now his breath caught at the melancholy and longing in Klaus' eyes. 

And then Klaus' blinked slowly, shook his head once as if to clear his thoughts and a slow smile rose as if the sun through the mist. 

Something constricted in Five's chest and he coughed, took a sip of coffee to soothe his dry throat. The coffee was bitter, burned as he swallowed.

Perhaps he'd better switch to tea as long as this cough persisted.

\----


	7. Having a soft heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness

In his dreams the world had burned as it had so long ago when he'd been truly alone. The air had been too polluted too breathe and he'd coughed up flecks of sooth and ash. He woke up coughing, memories and reality blurring together. 

Tired and with a faint headache he took extra care in selecting his clothes for the day, buttoned his cuffs and tied his tie as if donning armour.

For a brief moment he considered turning back and holing up in the study as he heard the noise of what sounded like an argument coming from the kitchen but then,

"... and you used every flimsy excuse to get high or drunk or both! Leave me alone!"

Five leaned over the banister and watched Luther storm out. His brother looked distinctly rumpled, unshaven. He'd obviously been out all night drinking or brooding or quite probably both simultaneously.

And going by his harsh words the one who had been with him in the kitchen must have been...

Klaus looked lost in thought, stared down at the table with sadness in his eyes and hurt and dejection in every line of his body.

"What was that about?" Five aimed for nonchalance and Klaus startled, eyes wide and Five watched the shutters come down as Klaus hid himself away. 

"Luther had a bit of a hangover."

Five looked at the chair that was toppled over, the untouched Bloody Mary and aspirins. It was obvious that Klaus had wanted to help. And Luther had lashed out. 

Five had noticed before that Luther acted different towards Klaus as to himself and Diego. 

With everything that had happened Luther had come to see them as equals, granted grudgingly, but nevertheless. Klaus on the other hand, Luther was curt with him, almost dismissive. Reginald's far-reaching shadow deeming Klaus weak, a failed project.

Luther's world had always been black and white, no betweens. He had always run hot, jumped to conclusions. Good guys and bad guys and hardly any connections outside the Umbrella Academy. One could say almost naive, Five supposed. 

The revelation of Reginald's true actions had shaken the foundations of everything Luther thought they had stood for, fought for. 

Died for.

And Luther was left drifting, purposeless...

"You look tired," Klaus' soft observation halted his train of thoughts and Five found his brother at his side, holding out a mug. 

Tea.

Klaus had noticed that he'd switched from coffee. 

...

Five looked up and Klaus was still close, eyes soft and worried. There was a tightness in Five's chest and he took a sip of the sweet tea. 

Klaus was far more observant than everyone gave him credit for. He hid it well, looked like he hadn't taken anything serious for years but Five had seen him reach out over and over again. Small gestures and kindness from which he deflected with joking words and laughter. 

A mask of being flighty and careless to protect a heart that had been trampled on too often. 

Reginald had taught them well in that regard, affection was a weakness to be preyed upon, to be manipulated and in order to survive they had learned too well to hide their feelings. A trait that only now they began to unlearn. 

Letting people in meant getting hurt. But not always. 

Klaus was the first one who truly listened to him and who he had opened up to just a little, telling him about Delores. And then, feeling far too vulnerable he'd jumped away. 

This time he'd stay,

"I didn't sleep too well."

He saluted Klaus with the mug, "Thank you for the tea."

Klaus's answering smile was the sunrise itself.

\----


	8. Only a heart can build a home

Luther needed a purpose, that was clear to Five. Luther's ingrained need to save people, his strength and issues with authority-figures.. 

Five was finally narrowing things down to a handful of promising options when a knock on the door frame broke his concentration. 

"What's all this then?" Klaus had already sauntered in, taking in the scribbling on the ceiling and picking up Five's notes before he had lowered the hand holding the chalk.

Klaus had a sharp mind and Five quietly watched as he picked out key-words and grasped what exactly Five had been working on. A soft huff of laughter and Klaus grinned up at him, "Want me to help out?"

The way the light fell on Klaus' face, highlighted his cheekbones, the dark sweep of his eyelashes, the long line of his neck... Five was staring helplessly until, as a saving grace for once, a coughing fit made him double over.

Waving away the steadying hand Klaus offered he climbed down from the desk and looked for his abandoned cup of tea while waiting for it to pass. His throat felt raw and swallowing hurt. 

"You should ask Grace to take a look at that cough of yours," Klaus quietly commented while carefully putting back Five's notes where he'd found them, "it's not getting better."

Five made a noncommittal sound before asking, "Why are you here?"

"Oh right, family meeting, come on!"

\--  


The mutual agreement to paint the hallway anew had opened up a whole new canvas for Five to work on and he'd taken his notes with him, working onwards from his last equations. It hadn't taken long for Klaus to find him and the seance had dragged a cushion from the living room, sat down to knit as he watched Five work. 

"You should go with volunteer firefighter," Klaus' voice broke through the mathematical haze and Five turned, "Why?"

A concise and thorough breakdown of Luther's character and Klaus knew his brother very well. Had been in that dark place where his brother was now, no sense of direction and lashing out at anyone who dared to offer help when it was not yet wanted, needed though it was. 

A scheme to make it seem Luther's own idea and Five found himself laughing at some of Klaus' more outrageous suggestions. Talking ideas he scribbled on the wall to calculate the probability of them working out. 

Lighthearted bickering and bright eyes laughing at him and Klaus' gauzy vest slipping of his shoulder time and again. The words 173rd Airborne Brigade tattooed on Klaus' bicep a silent accusation, the peek at a sharp collarbone too distracting and forgetting himself Five finally marched over to pull the vest closed and started to do the buttons up.

Klaus went oddly still and all of a sudden Five realized what exactly he was doing, caught Klaus' wide-eyed stare as his hands stilled, rested lightly against Klaus' warm chest. 

One heartbeat, two...

"What are you doing?!" Luther's voice cut harshly through the breathless silence and Five whirled around, caught Luther's accusationary frown, "you can't vandalize the walls like this Five!"

Klaus had found his voice when Five had not and placatingly Klaus pointed at the cans of paint, rushed to tell Luther about the plans to redecorate the hallway, to turn the house into a home. It did nothing to dissipate Luther's anger, it merely shifted his focus to Klaus and his words were wielded to cut deep. 

In a blink Five was between his two brothers, his murderous glare halting Luther in his tracks for a moment. It was long enough for Diego to walk in and shove a brush at Luther with the gruff command to start painting.

"I wasn't informed on this!"

"It was discussed during the family meeting but you didn't show up. Allison chose the colours."

Diego's trump card silenced Luther effectively and Five stepped away. 

Klaus had quietly started painting over Five's calculations, rendering them illegible and something sharp spike through Five's chest as he caught Diego slinging an arm around Klaus' tense shoulders.  
A casual gesture which Five wished he could do but knew he could not. He'd been alone too long, did not know how to show affection like that.

Still, he wanted.

\----


	9. A life for a life

The way to plant the idea of joining the volunteer firefighters was through subliminal advertising Five had decided and since Luther hardly ever left the house the options were limited.

Rain or shine, like clockwork Luther went out for his daily jog and along this route the indoctrination was going to happen.

Five wasn't going to follow him, as long as his powers did not fail him or he was not in immediate danger he wasn't going to run. He'd done more than enough of that in his lifetime. 

Klaus had merely laughed at the suggestion of him doing the tailing, shaking his hand fondly as if Five had made an inside joke. 

And so, at an hour so early that Five had considered not going to bed at all they were on the roof, Five with binoculars in hand and Klaus shivering in the wind but cracking jokes.

They watched the sun rise and it was nothing like Five remembered. Here the colours were so bright they almost seemed alive. The city woke up, a discord of sounds and yet so much more peaceful than the silence in the post-apocalypse wasteland that had almost drowned him.

Of all the mornings to oversleep Luther sure knew how to pick them. The cold morning air was sharp, almost painful to breathe in and Five heard Klaus' teeth occasionally chatter while he made up stories about the people passing by below. Curls dancing in the wind and the first light of day a golden halo behind his head and Klaus looked like a saint fated to die due to hypothermia. 

Another glance at his watch and he shoved the binoculars at Klaus, telling him to keep watching before jumping away, Klaus indignant squawk following him. 

It was a small matter to get Klaus' his favorite coffee but Klaus looked stunned. His long fingers curling around the warm take-away cup and his smile.. One could want for nothing more. 

As if called by someone only Klaus could hear the seance suddenly turned, grabbed Five by the hand and dragged him to the edge of the roof just in time to see Luther jog down the street. 

Klaus hand was warm and strong. Five didn't pull away, watched Luther's progress from their high vantage point. 

He didn't think Klaus realized. Klaus was tactile, easily invaded other people's personal space.  
But to him the touch was almost too much. 

Almost.

Cautiously he let his fingers curl around Klaus'.

\--

Strategically placed posters along Luther's jogging route and a radio-spot during his favorite music program. A little arsonism at the closed down barbershop a couple doors down and the firetruck's sirens made Luther check whether he could help out in any capacity.

It took less time than Five had calculated before he caught Luther reading a certain brochure. Drinking his honeyed tea he watched Luther scribble down questions, preparing as if for an exam. 

On the other end of the table Klaus quietly saluted him with a cup of his own whatever, a mischievous light in his eyes. Five couldn't help but smile at that. 

A tickle in his throat and he coughed, couldn't stop coughing and pressing a handkerchief to his mouth he set out to find Grace.

\--

Hanahaki.

A curse that had followed him through time and space. 

He'd been prepared to die for his siblings for a long time now. Had been willing to give all so they might live. And they had loved and he still wanted more. He'd become to greedy and fate had doled out his punishment. His love would be the end of him. 

But wasn't done, he couldn't die, not yet.

He had work to do.

He had vowed to himself that he was going to ensure a bright future for his siblings and his death would taint it for certain.

He was going to hide this from his siblings, had asked for Grace's help.

He still had to ensure Klaus' happiness and he was going to reach his goal no matter if it was going to kill him.

There was still time and with time everything could change. 

It might.

But he wasn't going to focus on that, wasn't going to waste what time was left on a fool's hope.

For why would someone give him his heart?

\----


	10. The past is in your head, the future in his heart

The fresh coat of paint in the hallway was only the start. 

Over the years they had either moved out or added personal touches to the bedrooms they were assigned but the other parts of the house were still very much those of a training facility. 

Trophies and articles, reminders of a time when their lives were not their own. 

The hated instructional posters on the walls, the wires that led to the polysomnograph through which Reginald monitored their sleep patterns, the dummies on which they perfected their techniques to render one unconscious or worse... 

Reminders of a past that had scarred them to deep to be ever erased.

The damage done by Hazel and ChaCha's during their home-invasion could almost be called an improvement. 

\--

The next project they undertook was replacing the ostentatious iron-wrought chandelier that had come down that day, had revealed Luther's secret. Allison found them a contemporary crystal chandelier, a spiral of light that playfully illuminated the hallway. 

The living room after that and Luther was usually the one to put on a record while they worked, Diego cheerfully disagreeing with his choice of music simply for the sake of a goodnatured argument. 

Five watched Klaus as he danced through the room, eyes closed and paint on his cheek. All graceful movements, the slow sway of his hips and long legs. Aglow with joy and peace as music was all there was.

Paint was dripping from Five's brush but he had not attention to spare for a triviality like that.

Happy, Klaus looked happy and Five was painfully reminded that he still did not know how to better Klaus' life, how to make this moment, this peacefulness last.

Yet all he could think as he watched Klaus dance was that he wanted. 

But this was not for him to have.

\--

The new chandelier brought things to light that were hidden in shadows in the dim corridors. 

Bullet holes.

One moment they'd been walking down the hall, Klaus bright laughter making Five feel the warmth of being alive, no longer alone, the next Klaus was no longer at his side and the world had gone quiet. 

Silence ringing in his ears and Five did not dare to turn to look back. He'd been here too often, reality and nightmarish memories blurring together and not being sure where and when he was. 

A soft whimper behind him, low and heartbroken and Five had never heard another living creature during those long years before the Handler had found him. Digging his nails in the palms of his hands he took a breath, focused on his surroundings. He was at the Academy, he'd made it back. This was real and Klaus had truly been walking with him. 

Klaus...

...was crying.

Alarmed he turned around. Klaus was huddled on the floor, sobbing quietly as he rocked back and forth, hands firmly clamped over his ears. 

Five was paralyzed by the sight, stared numbly, doubting reality once again. 

Quiet footsteps and Diego brushed past him, kneeled down at Klaus' side and pulled his brother close in a half-embrace. Diego's whispering at Klaus, him patiently and repeatedly asserting the current year and place finally broke through Five's haze. 

Exhaling shakily he pushed a hand through his hair. He was at the Academy. He had found his family again. 

With certainty at his whereabouts settling back he finally noticed the concerned looks Diego shot him. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets he refused to make eye-contact. Diego was here for Klaus, should solely focus on comforting Klaus. Turning on his heel he walked away.

\--

Not all the Margaritas in the world could make him forget how he failed Klaus, could make him forget the sound of Klaus' sobbing. 

He could try though. 

Diego found him long after he had lost count, had swapped glasses and mixing for drinking tequila straight from the bottle. Diego sighed and plucked the bottle from his lax grip, putting it out of reach before sitting down next to him, "What happened up there?"

There was that worry again and it was still too much. Five blamed the drink for his clumsy deflection, "I don't know what happened to Klaus."

Diego snorted wryly, "That's not what I asked and you know it."

His head hurt and his throat was sore and every breath reminded him that he did not have time, "What did happen to Klaus?" 

The defeat and exhaustion in his voice was clear for Diego to hear and Diego gave him another of those too perceptive glances. A beat of silence and then...

"Klaus fought in Vietnam somehow. You had just come back and then Klaus was all wrong. He went to one of those centers for veterans and there was a picture of him on the wall. He fought in Vietnam and lost someone there. There's bullet holes in the wall upstairs where you were, they triggered a flashback just now." 

"Who did he lose?"

"Dave, someone named Dave."

\--

Klaus was quiet in the day after, sadness his silent companion. Dark shadows under his eyes and clutching his dog tags as he was lost in thought.

Five had been the first to learn about Klaus' accidental time-travel. Had clinically noted those dog tags, the tattoo, the bloody prints in the hallway, too caught up in his plan to stop the apocalypse from happening to pay full attention to Klaus himself. Klaus had brushed him of with a sigh and a laugh and Five had been foolish enough to fall for it, had failed to see the past the mask.

Even now Diego had to point things out to him. 

He'd wasted precious time enough already, he'd better catch up.

\--

Five had always excelled at research and within 24 hours he tracked down every bit of information about every man that had served in the 173rd Airborne Brigade. Had found a picture of Klaus' unit, Klaus at the right, tanned and sun bleached hair. He'd served at A Shau Valley, right at the front-line. His disappearance noted down as lost in action, one name in a long list of losses.

And Five had found Dave there too. Killed in action. February 21, 1968.

David Joseph Katz. 

His mother was still alive and she had kept her son's letters for all those years. Five found his answer there. Klaus and Dave, close friends, inseparable. Words that implied a lot more than mere friendship.

Love. 

\--

Five had wanted to know what it was that could make Klaus happy and know he knew. Not what. Who.

Dave.

Klaus had lost him and his heart had broken. Had never been whole again.

Five had vowed to do anything to make his siblings futures bright, no matter if it would kill him. So if Dave was who Klaus needed then that was what Five would do. All he had to do was to find the right equation.

\--

That night he couldn't stop coughing, choked and gasped as he fought to breathe through it, a handkerchief pressed to his mouth to muffle the sounds. 

It felt as if something was stuck at the back of his throat and there was blood in his mouth, red stains on the handkerchief. 

At long last he managed to cough it up, a tiny blue flower, beguilingly innocent.

The undeniable evidence that there was no more hope of Klaus ever loving Five.

\----


	11. Let these hands give you strength and comfort

He thought he'd have more time but after that first flower many more followed, soft blue petals that scraped and scratched until he was coughing up blood. Small clusters of flowers that choked him, pushed back what little food he managed to swallow. He couldn't sleep through the night and the face staring back at him in the mirror began to look pale and gaunt. him He managed to hide most of it with make-up but felt his energy drain away with every breath. 

Grace had tried with a blood transfusion and fluids by IV but it gave but little respite. The flowers seemed to thrive on it, he was reduced to an afterthought by his own body.

But it was too soon, he wasn't done yet. He needed more time.

When they'd first discovered it he'd asked Grace whether it could be taken away, cut out of his lungs but she'd given him a sad smile and shown him how it was impossible to separate the growth from his lungs, how thoroughly entwined they were. 

Things had changed though and the problem no longer solely festered deep in his chest, it had spread and could not all plants be pruned back when they grew where they were not wanted?

Grace considered it very carefully and allowed that it might be possible, though the danger to his life was considerable. The plant that symbolized the love that was going to be his doom was highly toxic and the poisonous chemicals that it would secrete when being cut short could very well paralyze him, could stop his heart.

Though briefly it made him pause.

This procedure could kill him even sooner, he would die before ever reaching his goals, before realizing the dreams and hopes of his siblings. 

But weak and limited like this he couldn't reach them either. 

He'd never felt more uncertain then right now, when the only course of action was crystal clear. 

And this was the one thing Reginald had ever done right, he'd given them Grace. 

Grace who cared for them, who supported them. Who even now as the tears ran down her face held her son's hand and listened to him as he made his choice. Grace who nodded quietly and cupped his cheek with her warm hand and told him she loved him.

Grace who held his hand as the anesthetic put him to sleep, her dear face the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes.

\----


	12. Mostly dead is slightly alive

Someone was softly humming and a gentle hand was carding though his hair. The fuzzy silhouette of a woman, peaches and cream and blonde hair, red lips...

The Handler?

He felt his heartbeat speed up and a shrill beeping cut through the haze.

Kind words, a tender voice telling him to sleep. Warm blue eyes and the sense of safety. 

He was safe, cared for. 

He slept. 

\--

The next time he woke up Grace was still at his bedside, her smile welcoming him home.

Alive.

He was alive, she had worked a miracle and given him time.

\-- 

When he finally stayed awake long enough she told him how is heart had stopped, how it had felt as if something in her died too. She'd done all that she could but no more, she would never do this again for him. 

Still, she had given him time. 

Time to live, time to love. Time to realize his love's wishes. 

\--  
Grace prescribed him bed-rest for some days and knowing him far too well that if he did not so voluntarily that she had some sedatives at hand. One way or another he was to let his body recuperate somewhat. The choice was his.

His siblings were under the impression that he had the flu and had been running himself ragged so his secret was safe. He didn't deserve a mother like Grace, Five thought as he gratefully smiled at her.

She smiled back, squeezed his hand softly, "You are not alone in this, remember that."

A muffled argument from behind his closed bedroom door and she smoothed the sheets over him, "Now Dear, are you up for some visitors?"

\--

His eyes had drifted shut as his brothers awkwardly fussed over him, scolded him and ribbed each other for worrying, the sounds of their squabbling the warm comfort of home and belonging. 

\--

"Ok, move over, it's movie night," Klaus dropped a laptop in his lap and Five managed to grasp it just before it fell of the bed. 

"What?" he couldn't help the slight alarm in his voice as Klaus clambered onto the bed, shoved at Five until he had time to stretch out beside him. 

"Movie night," Klaus snatched the laptop from him, slender fingers dancing across the keyboard, "just the two of us though, Diego and Luther had other appointments. Shame on them for bailing on us when this event has been planned in advance according to the most random of schedules."

Five looked at him from the corner of his eye. Klaus was rambling, a sure sign that he was anxious, unsure of him being welcome. It was something Five had noticed before, Klaus always made it look like he was blithely invading everyone's personal space but when one paid closer attention one could clearly see that Klaus was very much aware of boundaries. Seemed to brace himself for rejection, being thought a bother. 

Five wondered how often Klaus had been roughly pushed away when he had tried to offer comfort. Had try to reach out, to help and had been told that he was unwanted. Had wordlessly begged for kindness, a shelter to keep the world at bay. 

In a cruel world Klaus had been alone for so long. Only the dead had always been there for Klaus, had always been at his side screaming for his attention. Because he was wanted by the dead he was unwanted by the living. 

And still somehow Klaus burned so bright.

Was it a wonder that Five had been drawn to him? Was going up in flames because of that light? 

Five would die for him and it would be no sacrifice at all if it meant that that light never would never dim again.

He could never tell Klaus all this and he took a moment to compose himself. Still there were too many emotions in his voice when he asked, "What are we watching?"

Klaus was graciously to feign not to hear, Klaus' own voice not entire steady when answering, "The Princess Bride."

\--

One evening, not long before that fateful jump, they had snuck out of the Academy, had gone for donuts at Griddy's and afterwards Five had snuck them into the cinema. Well, all of them except for Luther who had been too much of a stickler for the rules, but not enough to rat them out.  
They'd never been to the cinema, had only ever watched Reginald's instructional films back home. But that evening there had been a showing commemorating that the release of this particular classic had been 15 years ago. 

The first movie they watched and it sure left an impression, Allison had wanted to become an actress ever since, Diego a masked vigilante. 

It had been a tale of adventure, romance, but now it felt strangely wistful to Five. A love lost, a man finding his own way after escaping a career forced on him, a life put on hold in the pursuit of vengeance...

Klaus was warm at his side, his soft even breathing calming Five down. Klaus' occasional laughter infectious and Five felt his lips twitch in response despite not really following what was going on on screen.

That is, until the hero's words went straight for Five's heart, 

_"This is true love! Do you think this happens every day?"_

No, Five answered silently and he dared a glance at Klaus' delighted face, took in the soft smile, the beautiful curve of his cheekbones, the striking green eyes, the messy curls... A face that was so dear to him. 

_No, true love only happens once in a lifetime._

And even then it it not always answered. 

\----


	13. Let me know you

Klaus kept stopping by in the days after. 

So did Diego and Luther but they were more of the poking their head round the corner variety, Klaus dropped in and stayed.

Klaus never came empty handed, invariably brought something to justify coming in and Five couldn't find the words to tell Klaus that he was always wanted, that he did not need to bring compensation but that his company was a precious gift in itself.

He found himself smiling though whenever Klaus knocked on the door frame, a small pleased smile that Klaus never seemed to fail to notice. 

Eyes brightening instantly and shoulders relaxing Klaus swaggered in after reading it as permission, dragged the chair close to Five's bed and sat down to tell him what had been going on in the house.  
Five had been living in the same house but when Klaus talked about it it sounded like a home, the warm and caring family they all had been wishing for.

Perhaps Five had been busy focusing on what was missing instead of what they had found. Had failed to see that they had become what he had worked for, dreamed of for them. 

But there was still time.

And so Five finally realized he had come home, that his family was waiting for him to join them again. 

Now it was time to lower his shields and let them in, to trust them. To let them see beyond his armour and show them the soft and sometimes broken little things that made up his heart.

\--

So he tried. First little inconsequential things as telling Klaus that he'd been craving the spicy pumpkin soup that Grace had made for them every year at the first day of fall. Klaus had brought him a bowl of it the day after, the scent of ginger and cumin warming him even before he'd had a taste. 

"It's good to see you eat again," Klaus softly remarked and Five was once again reminded that Klaus was very observant, noticed what people tried to conceal. And Five had tried. Hadn't been able to eat without coughing flowers so he had pretended during dinners. Had thought he'd gotten away with it. 

"I sometimes dreamed of this soup," Five redirected, "I tried to describe the taste to Delores once but well..." He made a vague gesture, felt awkward about his admission but Klaus merely nodded, his eyes far too understanding. 

\--

Incredulous Five stared at the blanket Klaus had brought, "I already have a blanket."

Klaus grinned at him, "Yes, but feel!" he shoved the blanket at Five, "this one is so much softer and snugly."

Hesitant Five stroked a finger over the fluffy wool, unsure where Klaus was going with this, "Snugly?"

Klaus was already pulling the old blanket aside, tucked the cloud of softness around Five.

"I already had a blanket," Five tried again, not understanding why Klaus thought he needed another one. Klaus obviously heard the confusion in his voice and his hands stilled for a moment.

"Yes, but this one is better than that old thing." 

A lifetime of not throwing out anything that was still serviceable somewhat and some of it must have shown in his face or perhaps it was simply that Klaus had been thinking about his previous life for he gently folded the old blanket and stored it in the closet,

"You deserve nice thing too Five," and the quiet assurance was too much, too close. 

There was a strange tension in the room, the air charged with something Five could not name.

Klaus was looking at him Five could not read his expression. Waited, unsure of what had happened.

"What is it you like?" Klaus finally asked, "what is it what makes you happy?"

_You._

Five nearly said it out loud, thrown by the unexpected question.

He snatched the thought back, locked it away in his heart. Klaus was still waiting and Five floundered, "I'm not looking for happy." 

A truth, one that made Klaus bite his lip and Five could read his expression then clear as day. 

Sadness. 

Klaus thought that Five was pushing him away, that he did not trust him with anything important. Klaus had reached out and Five's thoughtless answer had sounded like rejection.

This was a truth that Five too should have kept hidden. Five frantically wondered how to make things right and then he found an answer that would do,

"Music, I like music." 

It was something he had never told anyone and he stumbled over the words, "There is music here and it... it means that I am no longer alone, there are people here who make music."

And Klaus understood, smiled as if Five had given him the greatest gift on earth. 

"So what kind of music have you been listening to?"

\----


	14. The food of love

Even if he had wanted to he would not have been able to turn a deaf ear to Grace's gentle threat. He did need some days before he was able to stand on his own two feet again, the toxins slow to relinquish their hold on his body. 

They slowed down his body but not his mind and he used whatever time Klaus was not at his side to work. 

To bring Klaus and Dave together he would need a suitcase. Hard but not impossible to attain, not with the ace he still had up his sleeve. One last score against the Commission. 

He'd started to make headway on pinpointing the exact date where he'd have the best chance of striking a deal with the Board of Directors but the variables were still numerous. 

Still he was sure he would work it out before the end.

He needed time and time was what he was given. For the last time.

\--

And the most precious of time was when Klaus came to see him. 

Five had come to stuffing his calculations under his pillows as soon as he heard Klaus' footsteps in the hall, unwilling to chance another instance where Klaus, upon seeing him work, had retreated, had tried to apologize for intruding. 

Klaus had left that day, had taken all life and warmth with him and Five was left behind. 

He'd stared at the empty doorway, had never felt more alone. He'd made no headway on his work that day.

The next time Klaus had come by Five had tried to put into words how much he enjoyed his visits. He had painfully stumbled, embarrassed but determined. Klaus deserved to hear how much Five loved... how much Five loved his company. 

He'd faltered, had come to a halting stop, unable to meet Klaus' eyes for a moment but when he looked up again...

It was enough.

Klaus had stared at him, something soft and unbearable vulnerable in his face. He'd looked far too breakable then, misty-eyed and biting his lip.

And then he'd nodded, a catch in his voice, "I'm here. As long as you want me."

But Five wouldn't be. 

He wanted more, a lifetime and longer.

And yet this moment already felt like too much.

\--

Klaus had clearly been thinking about what little details Five had told him, a life amongst ruins and then one in service. Had decided that Five had missed out on many things and had taken it upon himself to introduce Five to what beauty and comfort life had to offer. 

And so Five found himself at an art exhibition, staring at a canvas on which someone seemingly had tried out his new brushes and then thrown glitter at the drying paint. Wide strokes and bold colours and perhaps this was the Modernism Delores had sometimes talked about?

He tried seeing it from another angle. Two steps to the right. Looking through his eyelashes. 

Still meaningless orange and grey smudges and the short description next to the painting did not help. He'd never had the imagination to appreciate art like this, preferred the warm toned world of the older masters.

With dazzling exuberance Klaus popped up next to him, eyes shining and all animated hands as he enthused about the message of the painting. Five forgot all about the art in front of him, stared at elegant long lines, soft angles and sweet tempting pink, sparkling green. 

Klaus had stopped talking, seemed to wait for a reply and when Five dragged his focus away from Klaus and back to the painting Klaus repeated his question as to what Five thought. 

"Delores would have liked this. She adored anything that sparkled, you know, beads and sequins."

Klaus' eyes went soft and he cocked his head, "Tell me more?"

\--

Klaus started to take him out to try out food from food trucks all over town. It took Five longer than he would ever admit to notice that they were always close to parks. Klaus paid for whatever curiosity he'd decided to force onto Five that day and then they strolled past fragrant flowerbeds and through wisteria covered walkways with Five sneaking glances at Klaus to see how this particular food was to be eaten. 

Once while waiting for their drinks to be made Five commented that Klaus never took him to any cafe or restaurant. Klaus had taken their tea from the vendor and handed Five one while choosing a quiet path to walk down, "Crowds make you twitchy , this is supposed to be fun."

Disquieted that Klaus had noticed the weakness Five had thought he'd hidden well he'd taken a sip of his tea to buy himself some time. Nearly missed Klaus' quiet, "I know the feeling."

What Klaus had also noticed was his sweet tooth. Granted, this Five hadn't hidden so much but the curious strange concoction of tea, milk and brown sugar, with syrupy sweet little balls at the bottom that Klaus had ordered for him was a sheer perfection tailored to Five's taste.

Perhaps there was something to being known Five mused as the walked side by side in comfortable silence. 

\-- 

Five dubiously eyed the little clump of rice and raw fish that Klaus offered him. He'd learned his lesson a long time ago, all food should be properly cooked was one to avoid food poisoning. 

"Come on, live a little," crinkles around his eyes and smile wide Klaus held the health hazard close to Five's mouth.

_-I've never felt more alive now that I'm dying-_

He could never deny Klaus anything that would make him happy and Five opened his mouth, let himself be fed.

Too much, too close. Heart beating wildly in his chest. Klaus' fingers... 

He looked down as he chewed, furiously willed the heat in his cheeks to go away. His eye fell on the open collar of Klaus, the glint of the chain.

...

Dave

...

The food was tasteless in his mouth, the world muted all of a sudden, every breath reminding him of the harsh reality.

He worked till the early hours of the morning after coming home, scribbled down equations as a punishment for forgetting that Klaus was not the one for him, numbers dancing, admonishing him as to who it was who would make Klaus truly happy. 

\----


	15. Suddenly it's hard to breathe

Grace had been monitoring his condition closely and the X-rays showed that the plant was growing again. 

Tiny buds were forming but this time lower in his trachea. The clusters of flowers made it harder to breathe as they slowly obstructed his airway. He was grateful for the graces sparing him the small kindness of not needing an IV since the flowers didn't reach as high as the back of his throat this time and he remained able to eat.

The complication was that now he was short of breath all the time. Grace had given him medication which gave temporarily relief and it made things manageable for the time being. The inhaler was easily hidden from his brothers' far too observant eyes. 

It allowed him to stay in the company of his siblings without them noticing anything amiss. And he cherished every moment of that. Well, most of them, they were still Hargreeveses after all, prone to miscommunications and arguments.

Still, he got to listen to Vanya's class of tiny violinists, watch his sister's peace and joy. He got to see the pride in Allison's eyes as Claire handed him a drawing she had made for her uncle Five and he praised his niece's artistic talent. There was Diego taking Grace on outings and their content descriptions of all that they'd seen. Luther's enthusiasm at his new job. 

They spend long hours at the dinner table, laughing and teasing and actually enjoying each other's company. Diego and Grace started to make them their favorite dishes on request and they caught up with each other's lives, talking till late in the evening while sharing a bottle of wine.

Five got to watch his siblings live good lives and the house that once felt more like a prison was now filled with laughter, an actual family.

\--

Five talked to Ben with Klaus as a medium. 

It was bittersweet in so many ways. 

The words Klaus conveyed, they were purely Ben. But Five didn't get to hear his brother's voice, see his brother's face. 

And even more painful was the fact that none of his siblings had ever thought to talk to Ben in this way. It was upsetting to consider they had either thought Klaus to be lying about seeing their deceased brother, thought him sick or crazy for misusing the memory of their deceased brother to get attention, or simply hadn't cared about his words at all. 

Five didn't know whether he felt angry or heartbroken on Klaus behalf. He was too tired these days to parse out such harsh and exhausting emotions. 

\--

He was wasting away, each day it became harder to get out of bed, to present a composed facade. He never woke rested, coughs wracking his body as soon as he sat up in bed. It took longer each day for it to pass. 

Grace had started to check in on him, rubbed his back as he gasped and panted, handed him a cup of tea to soothe his sore throat. She watched over him until he was dressed, kneeled down to help with socks and shoes as she had done so many years ago. He'd protested weakly the first time, knew that crouching down to do it himself would leave him dizzy and winded. Grace had simply smiled her sweet smile and told him to use his energy for better things.

He found her thoughtful touch during many of his daily routines. The handrail that suddenly appeared next to the bath, the wooden stool in the bathroom, the firm pillows that supported him as he slept, the bed railing to pull himself up, her small distractions that drew his brother's attention away from his so he could relax the rigid hold on himself for a moment..

She did what she could to help him hide his illness and yet there were times that he almost gave himself away.

\--

They were still working on reclaiming the house, their combined experiences as a janitor slash handyman, a survivalist macgyvering in a wasteland and a soldier's inspired improvised engineering under fire making them an unconventional but highly effective renovation team. 

Working with his hands slowed down Five's ever racing mind somewhat. Enough to make him forget himself for a moment when not finding a screwdriver he needed within reach. Spotting the tool at the other side of the room he made to jump to get it, planned to be back before the panel he was securing would shift. 

Knees buckling and head spinning he lost his balance, painfully crashed into the wall sideways. His lungs were seizing up and he gasped for breath, blindly reached for support.

A warm hand grasped his, a strong arm around his shoulders guiding him down to sit. The world refused to right itself and Five wheezed, desperately tried to to get some air in his lungs. His vision was growing dark at the edges. 

Hands tugging at his clothes, patting down his pockets and then a hand tilting up his chin, pushing something hard between his lips. A strangely familiar chemical taste in his mouth.

The sting of a tap on his cheek and a sharp voice telling him to breathe and suddenly he could again. It almost hurt as if his lungs resisted the medicine but the world slowly became clearer. 

A face close to his, a forehead resting against his own and... 

Klaus.

Klaus telling him to breathe with him, his big hand on Five's chest to feel the rise and fall of it. Klaus' firm grip on his shoulder, holding him up, in place. Serious eyes noting every mortifying detail of Five struggling to match Klaus' even measured breaths.

Closing his eyes to try to escape from that overwhelming care only made Klaus tap his cheek sharply again, sternly tell him to open his eyes.

Helplessly Five obeyed. 

Keeping his eyes fixed on a speck of paint on Klaus' collarbone he tried to focus on breathing. 

_He couldn't jump anymore._

He felt his breathing speed up again as it hit him. 

_He couldn't jump anymore._

A warm hand on the back of his neck drew him back, "Breathe Five, you're going to be fine."

_No he was not. He was not going to be fine._

"Five, listen to me, it's only an asthma attack, you're going to be fine,"

There was a hint of panic creeping into Klaus' voice and that was what stopped his spiraling thoughts.

_He was worrying Klaus._

...

_He should never cause Klaus to worry over him._

So Five breathed and the world fell away until it was just the two of them, breathing in sync.

\----


	16. At last the secret is out

Asthma. 

It was actually a better cover than Five could have ever thought up.

He didn't want to lie to his siblings so he never outright confirmed it.

He didn't deny it either. 

Five had expected.. well, something. But some of his health problems now being out in the open had merely earned him an eye-roll from Diego and a fond, "Shifty little freak." Allison and Klaus stopped smoking around him and that was that. 

Another point for the hypothesis that not everyone exploited one's known weaknesses. 

The Handler would have reveled had she come to know how much she had shaped him. Had scarred him. She'd always been looking for soft spots, chinks in his armour, anything that would let her tear him down to the ground, hold him in her power. 

He'd shown his hand in their first meeting and she'd smelled blood. She had smiled like a shark and he'd never been sure whether she'd meant to devour him or his family, or possibly both. She'd make him watch as she dealt them a cruel death and then offer him a glimpse of hope only to snatch it away just before killing him. 

She'd dangled his family over him during his long years in service, every encounter a dangerous dance. 

He'd learned on that first day. Had build his armour and had never let anyone in his head or heart. 

But now he could shed his armour at last and he'd found it almost impossible. Waited for the deathblow that had seemed inevitable for so many decades and yet that threat hadn't followed him here. Here he was welcomed with honesty, support and protection and they were more efficient in tearing down his walls than all viciousness and destructive intent had ever been. 

He still held the memory close though, he would need that armour once more for his final encounter with the Commision. 

\--

Their outings were usually during the day but this time Klaus had sought him out early in the evening. Had told him to dress warmly and had pushed a hamper at him, insisted until Five gave in and he had carried it while following Klaus down a trail at the park not far away.

Five spotted a platform in the distance, a crowd gathered around it but Klaus seemed to have no intent to head in that direction. Was casting a critically eye at their surrounding before venturing to some trees. Their branches were laden with pink blossoms and swaying softly in the breeze, delicate petals drifting down now and then. 

Approving of the spot Klaus nodded, waved Five over and took the hamper from him. A picknick blanket was spread out on the soft grass and Klaus plopped down, grinned up at Five while patting the space beside him. 

Klaus waited for Five to sit down before digging through the hamper, bringing out a spread of food that Five recognized as being from their favorite foodtrucks. A bottle of wine and two glasses and Five stared, a bit unsure as to what was going on.

Klaus had poured them wine and handed Five a glass before nodding in the direction of the platform, "They are playing Händel."

Klaus had taken him to an open air concert. 

He craned his neck to get a glimpse at the stage. The orchestra was almost done with their preparations. He turned back to Klaus to find the other man watching him with a soft smile. 

Five was lost for words, looked at everything Klaus had arranged. Every detail screamed at him how close Klaus had paid attention to him and.. and... 

He was reading too much into this.

He looked back at Klaus and those green eyes were still smiling at him and he wondered for one addled moment if Klaus had actually moved closer. Music was swelling around them and...

Oh

The concert had started.

\--

The stars had come out, white silver in the clear dark skies, the sweet smell of the blossoms of the trees and the music was overwhelming. 

Klaus was quiet at his side, delicately moved his head to the ebb and flow of the music. 

Five laid back, closed his eyes and smiled as he let the music wash over him. 

Perfection.

\--

The last note before the intermission seemed to linger in the air.

An insistent finger poked him in the side, " Five, Five, Five, are you asleep? Five, Five..."

"What are you, four?" 

Five feigned a scowl at Klaus but folded at Klaus' delighted laughter, found himself sharing in that laughter, enchanted by the joy in Klaus' face. 

\--

He didn't think he'd love any oratorio more than this one, simply because this was the one he'd got to share with Klaus. This evening with Klaus was the greatest gift he had ever gotten. 

He let the music take him away and when he opened his eyes after a long time Klaus was sitting next to him, hugging his knees to his chest and he resting his cheek on his one knee, was looking at him. 

The light was dim, it had long gone dark and Klaus' expression was half in the shadows. 

Still Five thought that Klaus looked happy, content. And Five had helped to achieve that. 

He looked up at Klaus for a long time, wasn't able to hide his feelings and they must be showing in his face and he knew that Klaus must be able to see the tenderness in his eyes. 

The music around them and the world was theirs alone. 

And then there was clapping and cheering, the concert was over and the spell was broken. 

\--

He couldn't stop coughing that night, nausea rising as he fought to breathe and he clumsily stumbled to the bathroom, fell on his knees and braced himself on the toilet bowl as he retched and coughed.

He'd been here before.

He closed his eyes, did not want so see the blood-smeared flowers.

Blindly he reached for toilet paper to wipe his mouth. 

And then something soft was pressed into his hand. 

A handkerchief. 

...

Klaus was pale, green eyes wide and fixed on the bloody mess,

"So it's not asthma then."

\----


	17. Between what is said and not meant

Klaus had helped him back to his room, an achingly careful arm around Five's waist and Klaus far too silent. 

Five watched him as Klaus awkwardly hovered next to the bed, tentatively reached out before catching himself and snatching his hand back. Unsure and tentative in a way he hadn't been for a long time around Five.

It hurt.

Five helplessly waited, didn't know how to make things right, how to reach out himself.

And even now Klaus was the braver one. Eyes downcast and his voice quiet and shaky, but in the silence of the room his question rang painfully clear,

"Is it terminal?" 

Klaus face showed that he already knew the answer and yet Five owed him one,

"Yes."

He forced himself to look at Klaus, made himself watch as grief and sadness made Klaus' knees buckle, Klaus only remaining upright because of the white knuckled grip he had on the chair next to Five's bed. 

Klaus had gone still, only pain and misery where there should be life and joy. Five reminded himself that this was exactly why he had kept things hidden, why he hadn't wanted Klaus to know. 

"What is it?"

Five merely shook his head at the the question, he wouldn't outright lie to Klaus and Five's silence seemed to hit Klaus harder than the news that Five was dying. 

There was nothing else to be said and Klaus had never looked smaller, more afraid. Rejection clear in his eyes and Five who had sworn to keep Klaus safe from all the pain in this world had caused this.

He coughed, his throat still raw and the sound was harsh in the heavy silence. Klaus looked stricken, left without saying another word. The tears silently running down his face hurt more than anything this world had thrown at Five. 

\--

In the days that followed Klaus looked more and more drained, pale and tired and hardly ever leaving his room except for meals. And even then he wasn't fully present, seemed to be seeing things beyond everyone's else perception, listening to voices no one heard but him. 

Something was brewing, the atmosphere in the house becoming charged not unlike the wild skies before a thunderstorm. 

There was power crackling and dancing not unlike Five's own. But whatever it was for, this wasn't to create a portal to another time or place in this world. There was a static in it, as if it came from far away, from another plain of perspective and Five remembered how the Commision had searched for surges like this, for points where the fabric between this world and another was thin.

Klaus was talking to dead.

All the knowledge of the world at his fingertips and the spirits were howling, searching for whatever it was Klaus wanted and Klaus himself at the center of this storm, in control and unafraid to wield his gift. 

Five didn't doubt that Klaus would find whatever it was he was after and he was equally sure that Klaus would find him next. 

So he waited.

\--

He was working on his calculations, the only thing left to do now Klaus was no longer there.

The papers spread out on the bed around him and he didn't think to hide them, his eyes focused on the door as soon as he heard the sound of Klaus' footsteps in the hallway.

Klaus looked more together than he had in days, exhausted but his eyes clear, present. 

And angry.

Tense lines around his mouth and then Klaus gestured to the empty air beside him, 

"Jae-Wook tells me it's Hanahaki."

Not a question. 

Klaus knew and Five's heart hammered in his chest at that alarming thought.

Klaus knew. But how much?

"Should we get Delores?" 

Speechless Five gaped at Klaus, completely bewildered at the question until the implications of it hit. 

And then came the slow, brutal realization that he still had had hope. 

There had been moments where he had hoped he hadn't imagined that there was something there, that he wasn't alone in this. His head had told his heart not to deceive itself but it hadn't listened. 

And now that flicker of a hope turned to ashes. 

He clutched at his chest at the agonizing pain of what felt like his heart tearing apart, bit through his lip in his effort to not double over. His lungs were seizing and he couldn't breathe.

"Not Delores," he managed to choke out and Klaus was still too irate to notice him struggle,

"Then who?!"

"No one, there is no one," he tasted the blood in his mouth, willed his body to hold on, 

"there is no hope." 

He fell sideways on the bed and reached for the wastebasket, desperately tried to cough up the flowers that were suddenly blooming in his throat, gasped for air as they finally dislodged and mingled in the wastebasket, a mess of blood and fragile blue .

He wheezed as he felt more flowers still in his windpipe but he didn't have the strength to choke them up. Panted and swiped at the tears in his eyes as he waited for the moment to pass. 

He was half off the bed he realized after some time, a strong arm was supporting him, preventing him from falling off completely. When he had caught his breath somewhat he was helped upright.

Klaus looked like a vengeful angel, torn between worry and anger,

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

Five weakly gestured, "Because of this."

"Because I'm being emotional?!" it sounded irate and Five was fast to correct, 

"Because I knew it would hurt you."

Klaus fell silent at that, all agitation draining from him. Five focused on his breathing, tried to sit up when Klaus' grimly said, 

"But you went through this all alone."

"I wasn't alone, I had Grace," Five wasn't sure where Klaus was going with this but Klaus still sounded upset and that made Five completely focus on their conversation.

"Why.. you went through this! You should have had more people there for you."

A little thrown Five tried once more to reassure Klaus, reached out to hold Klaus' hand, "You were there." He didn't let go of Klaus' hand, vaguely noted that their hands fit perfectly together.

Klaus was looking at him, wide eyed and miserable until he suddenly moved and hugged Five close, buried his face in Five's chest with a shuddering sigh. 

Hesitantly Five moved his arms around Klaus, held him as long as he needed and pretended not to notice the tears soaking his shirt. 

\----


	18. Is it better to have loved and lost?

Somehow Five had gotten worse seemingly overnight and Klaus watched as Grace checked the IV-drip and the oxygen concentrator. The latest episode had exhausted Five and he was asleep for now. 

Grace checked his vitals, her face betraying nothing as she noted them down but even Klaus could see Five was beginning to run a fever. A flush on his pale cheeks and he had grown so thin these last few weeks, he had little reserves. 

Despite the extra oxygen Five was clearly struggling to breathe, wheezing and a wet crackle as the fluid began to fill his lungs. Biting his thumb Klaus watched the laboured rise and fall of Five's chest.

There were specks of blood on the sleeve of his pajamas and Klaus looked away, noted the too bony wrist, the still hands. Klaus had often watched those long fingers impatiently push back the dark hair that had fallen into Five's eyes as he worked. 

Stepping closer he carefully brushed back Five's messy hair. 

Grace smiled at him, bend to retrieve the basin which Klaus knew to be filled with hateful blue flowers and so much blood. Helplessly he'd watched as Five nearly choked, harsh desperate sounds and Grace had been far too focused. It had nearly taken too long before Five could breathe again. 

And then a shaking hand blindly reached out for Klaus' as Five was coughing and fighting and Klaus had latched on, had held Five's hand and prayed to the little girl in the sky to not take Five from him. 

Five had lived, fought and clung to life with all that he had but there was so little left.

\--

The man, or the man in a boy's body, who had returned to them was unpredictable, a near stranger, sharp, impatient, bitingly funny.

And the first to ask for Klaus' help in a long long time. The first to listen without dismissing his words as nonsense before they were even out of his mouth.

So Klaus had watched him, this unknown man who looked like the brother they had mourned.

Five had reminded him of a stray cat. Almost feral, unsocialized. Unsure what to do with kindness shown to him and Klaus thought it was a wonder that he still knew how to smile after all the loneliness and trauma he had been through.  
And those smiles, the ones that reached Five's eyes, they felt like the greatest gift on earth. 

There weren't many, Klaus noticed sadly but then again, neither of his siblings seemed truly happy. Reginald's abuse had left them scarred, a dysfunctional family who had gathered at the funeral of their tormentor and only then they had come alive. 

He watched his siblings, the ones who still lived in the house. Years of therapy and rehab had given him some insight into why people behaved the way they did. He'd learned his fair share about coping mechanisms, positive reinforcements, the creation of new patterns.. His counselors would be proud to see him apply all that knowledge.

He tried to make his brothers smile, or at least feel something. 

He'd tried being numb. It hadn't helped in any way.

So he took note of likes and dislikes, someone switching their preferred drink. He took away things that were bad for someone, or tried to.

He recognized that he had once been where Luther was now, left stranded in the debris of a path that was no longer his own and no sense of which direction to head in next. 

And because he was paying close attention Klaus saw a pattern emerge. Miraculously good things began to happen. But only after Five had become invested in the interests of one of them that person seemed to be granted the thing that made them the happiest version of themselves. 

He enjoyed spending time with Five. Five saw him as someone whole and broken and worth seeking his company. Five the kind of person to sit next you and take some comfort from the closeness, and that was okay, Klaus could do the talking and Five was a good listener. 

Klaus had long known that Five showed his heart through his deeds but then Five started trying to open up somewhat and oh how he tried.  
Every conversation in which Five shared something of what was going on in that dark head, every effort he made to tell Klaus something true and personal made Klaus want to hold him close and keep him safe from the world. Wanted to give him all the good things Five didn't think he deserved.

And then Five had let him in on the thing. Had asked him to help tail Luther and it was fun.

Klaus had fallen in love with the artless floundering man that hid behind the mask of a former assassin, was in over his head before he knew it. 

He hadn't known that Five was living in borrowed time when he had first taken him out. Five had been so alive, his wide smile, dimples and all. His beautiful blue eyes and those vexing beauty marks on his cheek that Klaus found himself wanting to kiss one day.

He'd wondered for a moment whether Five didn't realize Klaus was taking him on dates but then Five had blushed and Klaus had been distracted by the sweep of his dark eyelashes.

Klaus had once thought that his heart had died with Dave and perhaps part of it had.

But then Five had come, had made life worth living and Klaus had learned he could love again.

And once again he couldn't save the man he loved.

\----


	19. I'd give my heart for you.

Five had told him there was no hope, the one he loved didn't love him in return.

Five was dying and still he was working, his pen flying over the paper and making numbers dance. 

Klaus hated it.

Hated whatever it was that was more important than Five spending his final days in peace.

He'd asked Five what was so important and Five had looked at him, an almost possessed light in his eyes as he told him, "I hope to tell you."

So Klaus waited for the answer, the last secret that Five would ever tell him. 

His siblings came and went but he stayed, unwilling to miss one moment with Five. 

And finally the answer came.

\--

Klaus didn't like any of this.

Five had found the solution to his equations but it didn't seem to give him any relief. On the contrary. 

A sharp intake of breath and Klaus had found Five's eyes on him. 

Grief.

Five had often looked at him, serious, delighted, worried, happy.. Klaus had seen many emotions in those beautiful blue eyes.

Never grief.

Whatever Five had been looking for must signal the beginning of the end. 

And Grace had been prepared for it. She'd come, helped Five wash and dress in a sharp suit. 

Aghast Five watched her apply make up, erase all traces of Five's illness. 

Klaus had tried all the stimulants the world had to offer, recognized the labels. Recognized the lethal mixture Grace was preparing too inject into Five's bloodstream, 

"What's going on?! Five?!"

"I need you to make a decision. To reunite with Dave, do you want to go back to 1967 or do you want Dave to come to you?"

Five wasn't looking at him and Klaus didn't understand. Dave? Five was planning to reunite him with Dave but...

"What is going on?!" Klaus heard the hysterical note in his own voice but figured he had every right to be slightly hysterical if Five was planning to do what Klaus was thinking. 

"There isn't much time," Five was quiet, pain in every line of his body and Klaus wasn't going to let him... let him...

He grasped Five's hand, perhaps more forcefully than he should but he couldn't risk Five leaving him, not like this,

"Make time."

A laugh that sounded more like a sob and Five's breath hitched, "I can't. I can't make more time."

Five's fingers curled around his own and Klaus held on to him as if to a lifeline, not sure which one of them was in danger of being lost forever. 

"Please Five," he begged as he fell to his knees next to the bed, tried to get Five to look at him, "please explain." 

Five couldn't deny him, not now.

So he explained.

There had been a hefty price on his head at one point in time and Five was going to cash in on it. Intended to negotiate a deal with the Board of Directors, his life for Dave's. A suitcase that would either take Klaus to Dave or Dave to Klaus, whichever Klaus wanted.

With the stimulants Grace would give him he would be able to secure it for Klaus before the Commission would realize he was dying. He'd drawn up a watertight contract that was going to make it unable for them to go back on their words. 

But he had to know what Klaus wanted.

\--

Klaus wanted to wake from this nightmare. 

He had been offered something that he did not want at a price that was too high, too dear.  
He exhaled shakily as he fought against his tears,

"I want to use that suitcase to find whoever can make you live."

"It doesn't work like that."

Resentment flared up, the words coming out sharper than he intended, "Why not? You said there was no hope. Who is it you love? Who is it that refuses to save you?!" 

He was clutching at Five's hand, felt tears fall on their joined hand and he swiped at his eyes. 

He wasn't crying. 

Five was.

"Don't ask me that, please," Five's voice was but a whisper but there was so much pain in it that Klaus hesitated for a moment.

But Five was dying and if there was but a small chance that he might live Klaus would use any means possible. Five would always answer him if he outright asked so..

He held Five's eyes, felt his heart break as he betrayed the trust of the man he loved as he forced his hand, wielded the the question like a weapon, a two-bladed sword that pierced both their hearts, 

"Who are you in love with Five."

His heart in his throat as he waited, silence ringing in his ears.

And then,

_"You."_

\----


	20. I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes

"I'm sorry," Five pulled his hand out of Klaus' sudden lax grip and crossed his arms, mouth a tight line and looking everywhere but at Klaus.

"I'm sorry," Five's voice broke and he coughed, hand gripping his chest, crinkling the pristine white shirt as he struggled to catch his breath again.

Klaus was staring up at him, mouth working worthlessly as his mind kept spinning. 

An impossible truth.

He huffed a wry laugh, how fitting for this impossible man.

Five was in love with him. Five had never lied to him, he was truly in love with Klaus... But he was dying. He was dying because his love wasn't returned. Because he thought his love wasn't returned. So he truly hadn't realized Klaus' feelings, hadn't known that they were going on dates. And... 

_Oh_

_Oh Five_

Had Five, after all he'd lived through, been so naive, so achingly innocent? Had he not recognized love?

Klaus looked up at that beloved face. 

There were tear tracks messing up the carefully applied mask of health. There was a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. And the look in his eyes was sheer misery and regret. 

Five was dying, thinking himself unloved. 

And it was Klaus' fault.

He wanted to scream, rage at the injustice that Five had been suffering for nought. Because Klaus hadn't been clearer, hadn't been brave enough. But all his anger and selfchastising merely came out as a sob, a wrecked, heartbroken whisper,

"Why?!" 

Five misunderstood the question, flinched at what he perceived as an accusation and Klaus surged up, could no longer bear the sight of Five's torment. Drew Five in his arms and hugged him close, holding him tight enough that not even death had a chance to pry Five away from him. 

Five's horrible wheezing breath in his ear, the wild startled beat of Five's heart against his own and he was alive. 

"I love you."

Five went rigid, gasped and choked at Klaus' words and Klaus would do whatever it would take, would repeat it over and over as long as Five was alive,

"I love you. You're mine and no weird curse is going to take you away from me."

He kissed the top of Five's dark head as Five trembled in his arms, "I love you. Please don't leave me."

Five's breath was rattling and Klaus was crying, couldn't stop,

"I love you, I'm so sorry, I thought you knew.. That you didn't..."

There was the scent of blood in the air, Klaus felt Five start to convulse, spoke over the gruesome choking sounds, 

"I love you, how could I not? I love you, stay with me, please Five..."

Five was weakly pushing at his chest and Klaus pulled back a little, a careful steadying hand on the small of Five's back, an arm around too thin shoulders.

Blood was dripping from Five's mouth, staining his once pristine shirt, hated flowers darkly lauding death and ruined hopes and Klaus would forever hate all blue flowers.

Five was clawing at his throat as he fought to speak, "...not your fault." 

_Let him live, please let him live_

"...you brought me to life..." Five coughed and gasped wetly, flowers falling with every word. A hand on Klaus' cheek gently tilted his head up, drew his eyes away from the horrifying sight.

"..love you."

A bloody smile and then Five doubled over, coughed and heaved and blood and flowers pooled on the blanket between them. One hand gripped Klaus' shirt tightly as Five shook and retched and Klaus didn't care about the bloody mess, moved in and held Five as he fought and clung to life with all the love and stubbornness he had. 

Klaus vaguely registered Grace injecting something in Five's IV but he had not attention to spare. Five was listing sideways and eyes fluttering closed he went still, the hand that had been holding on to Klaus falling limply on the bed.

_No_

Strong but gentle hands tried to take Five from him and Klaus startled, protectively cradled Five closer.

Grace smiled at him, "Shh, it's over. Let me take care of him."

_No_

A soft moan and tentatively Klaus brushed the hair from Five's eyes. Found Five warm where he had expected death. 

Five was breathing slowly, was still in his exhausted sleep. 

Klaus looked at the flowers around them.

They had withered. The petals brown, brittle and shriveled.

And Five was alive.

\----


	21. I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest. (Unless you're wrong of course)

\----

Fairy lights twinkled in the tree above them, the sweet scent of cherry blossom in the air and Five uncorking a bottle of his favorite wine. 

A sudden breeze made pink petals dance around them and Klaus tilted his head up, enchanted by the sight. 

In the distance a crowd had gathered but Klaus paid them no mind, contently watched the unfairly attractive man at his side. Dark hair fell into Five's eyes and impatiently Five pushed it back.

The sound of violins and Five handed him a glass of sparking gold. 

"What's the occasion?"

Five smiled, "We had our first date here a year ago."

Klaus had been too distracted by Five to truly take in the setting, took a sip of his wine as he thought,

"That wasn't our first date."

Five was clearly humouring him, sure of being right when asking, "Then what was?"

"We watched the sunrise from the roof, you bought me coffee."

He waited for Five to remember, laughed at Five's almost offended frown.

"We were shadowing Luther!"

"You were, I was falling in love with you."

Five's blush was still as charming as the first time and Klaus plucked the glass of wine from Five's unresistant hand, safely put it aside before leaning in to kiss him. Five's eyes drifted shut as Klaus kissed him lightly, a look of delighted wonder on Five's face. 

A hand on Five's jaw, tilting his head just a little, another in that soft dark hair and Klaus nipped at Five's bottom lip, deepened the kiss as Five gasped in surprise. 

Five tasted like happiness and Klaus couldn't help but want more of that, gently pushed Five down on the blanket and Five went willingly, pulled Klaus with him, not wanting to be parted for one moment. 

\--

They missed most of the first half of the concert but Klaus could not care less, not when he had Five in his arms, well-kissed, mussed and still trying to contradict him. 

Klaus laughed, silenced that sweet mouth with a kiss, teased as he'd left Five gratifyingly breathless for moment,

"It's a good thing you're pretty because you're not half as smart as you think you are."

Five's scowl was not half as intimidating when looking as thoroughly ravished as he was now,

"I'm not pretty."

The light press of Klaus' finger over lips was enough to halt Five's protest and Klaus kissed him in reward.

"Handsome then."

Five lightly swatted Klaus' shoulder, drew him close in the same moment and captured Klaus' mouth in a sweet lingering kiss that almost made Klaus forget what he had truly wanted to say. 

He smiled down at Five, resisted the temptation of Five's mouth and kissed those vexing beauty marks on his cheek instead. 

For a few heartbeats Five was content to be kissed like that, stared up at Klaus and smiled. One could get lost in smile like that Klaus mused, tenderly traced Five's smile, felt Five's warm breath against his fingers.

Once he had thought that he had lost him but Five had lived. 

A wondrous miracle. 

"This is true love, do you think this happens every day," Klaus whispered and this time Five didn't protest, met Klaus' lips halfway.

\--

They missed the second half of the concert too.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where this story ends. For everyone whose heart these two broke, I hope that this ending was the happiness you wished for them to find
> 
> I was overwhelmed by the response to this! Thank you all for all your kudos and wonderful comments, they always made my day and I couldn't help but answer aloud to so many of them when first reading them. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Non-betad, please let me know if I should tag for something.


End file.
